


Close Call

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Major Character Injury, Worried Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: During a fun meal with friends, Sebastian gets a call that scares him.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Friday and you know what that means?? Another weekend post!! It’s a pretty short one tbh, running on empty can do that to you, but enjoy the fluff for tomorrow’s gonna be some angsty stuff.

“Hello?” Sebastian stepped away from his friends as he answered his phone cheerfully, still laughing from a story Mackie shared. 

“Is this Mr. Stan?”

“Yes, this is him. May I ask who’s calling?” He usually got quite a few calls, but something about this man’s voice sounded different. 

“This is Dr. Sawyer, from Grady Memorial Hospital. You were on Ms. Y/N/L contact list, so we’re going to need you to come in.” Seb felt as if his world just stopped, questions swirling in his head as he tried to stay calm as he walked back to the table to grab his things. 

“What? Is she okay, what happened?” Seb frantically slipped on his jacket, grabbing his wallet and keys from the table, disregarding the looks his friends gave him. 

“She’s stable, but we do need you to come in and fill out some paperwork.” 

“Yes, yes, of course. I’ll be there soon. Bye.” He hung up and checked to see he had everything. 

“Seb, everything alright?” Scarlett asked, Chris, Robert, and Anthony stopped talking waiting for his reply. 

“Y/N’s been in an accident, I have to go!” He didn’t wait for their response, but quickly climbed into his car and drove off to the hospital, hoping that she was alright.

\----------

Going a little over the speed limit, Seb made it to the hospital. Finding a spot to park before he rushed inside, headed towards the desk to find her room. “Hi, I’m Sebastian Stan. I was called in by Dr. Sawyer about my girlfriend's accident.”

The nurse working at the desk looked up, “What’s her name?”

“Y/N,  Y/N Y/L/N.” He drummed his fingers impatiently as she searched her computer. He just wanted to see for himself that she was fine. 

“Ah yes, Y/N, she just got out of surgery. If you’ll fill out these forms, the doctor should be with you shortly to walk you over.” The nurse smiled kindly at him, which he returned. 

“Okay, thank you.” Paperwork in hand, Seb made his way towards the waiting room to fill out the forms. Thinking the worst. Why was she in surgery? Were her injuries that bad? It didn’t take him too long to fill them out, so he fiddled with his phone as he waited for the doctor. The doors opened, and his friends spilled out heading towards him when they saw him. 

“Did you hear anything yet?” Chris asked concerned, he’s been like a brother to Y/N. So he was extra worried.

“Not yet, I’m still waiting,” Seb replied as Scarlett sat next to him and held his hand as they sat quietly in the waiting room in anticipation. A few minutes later and an older man stepped towards the group. 

“I’m looking for a Mr. Stan?” Seb stood up, wiping his nervous damp hands on his jeans before taking the doctors hand. 

“I’m Sebastian Stan, Y/N’s boyfriend. Is she alright?” He prayed that she was alright, thinking the worst.

“She’s doing just fine Mr. Stan, a driver lost control of his vehicle and t-boned the driver's side. We had to do surgery on her leg in order for it to heal correctly, but other than that, just a few cuts and bruises.” Dr. Sawyer put his hand on Sebs shoulder, “She’s very lucky that one when paramedics arrived at the scene they feared for greater injuries. Now,” he smiled at the group, “I suppose you’d like to see her then?”

“Yes, yes please,” Seb replied instantly. 

“Great, I’ll only be able to take Mr. Stan first, she’s still tired from the whole ordeal. But I believe she’d like to have visits from her other friends tomorrow when she feels more up to it?” 

“That would be great, thank you, doctor,” Downey said, relieved with the rest of the group that Y/N was indeed going to be ok. 

“Perfect, if you’ll just follow me, I’ll take you up to her room.” In reality, it only took them a few minutes to reach the room, but to Seb, it seemed to take forever. When they reached the door, he took the forms from him and left him be. Taking a breath, he opened the door to see his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend on the bed, left leg already set in a cast. Flicking through the channels on the tv, cringing from the horrible romantic film she ran into before changing the channel again. 

“Looks boring, weather channels are the way to go.” Her head turned towards the door, a smile filled your face when you saw him. 

“Seb!” Controller forgotten, you began to make grabby hands towards him, pulling a laugh from him as he made his way over to the empty side of your bed. Toeing off his shoes, he carefully climbed into bed beside you, mindful to not bump your leg as he laid a leg over your right one. You immediately curled into the warmth of your boyfriend's embrace, taking in the smell of his shampoo mixed with his laundry detergent. As he did the same, with your head carefully tucked under his chin, Seb kissed the top of your head glad that you were at least ok. 

“You going to be okay?” He asked you quietly, feeling you already relaxing into his chest as the pain medication lulled you into a dozy state. 

“Better now though,” you toyed with the fabric of his shirt, following the patterns with your fingers, “it was scary really. You hear about it happening all the time on the news and then all of a sudden it happens to you. I was on my way home from work when it happened. According to the authorities, the guys’ brake line came loose so he couldn’t use his break and therefore losing control of his car. And I just happened to be on the receiving end.” Seb shuddered, images of what possibly could have happened. 

“The doctor said that it was a close call, that you’re very lucky to have just a shattered leg, let alone coming out of it alive.” You lifted your head to look at your boyfriend when he held onto you tighter. His face not giving away his emotions, but the worry in his eyes did. Raising a hand, you smoothed his hair back, running the pad of your thumb over his eyes to wipe away the worry there. 

“He did, but I’m here and still in one piece. I’m not going anywhere, so you’re stuck with me. Plus, I’m like the Terminator, already being held by screws and stuff.  _ ‘I’ll be back’ _ .” You said in the Terminator's voice, quite badly, but Seb didn’t care he still found it hilarious. 

Seb went back as he let out a laugh at her impersonation. “That was bad, but exactly what I needed.” He looked down at your smiling face, a smile that always sent warmth to his core. He was so deeply in love with this woman he swore he was going to drown in said love. “I love you Y/N, even if you do walk out of here with a limp and have to use a cane for the rest of your life. Then eventually having to have your leg chopped off due to an infection growing, then you getting an upgrade and becoming the next Terminator, I’ll still love you.”

Now it was your turn to laugh if someone from the other side of the door were to walk by all they’d hear were a pair of voices laughing their heads off, followed by quiet whispers. Wiping away the tears that leaked from your eyes from laughing so hard, you looked back at Seb with shining eyes. “I love you too Seb, even if I get upgraded to Terminator mode, I’ll still love you.”

“Good, now I think you should rest. The others are outside wanting to see you and I’m sure they’d like to sign your cast tomorrow.” You cuddled further into his embrace, letting his warmth seep into you and his arms protect you. 

“Stay with me?”

“Always Y/N, always.” He kissed your head one last time before he himself drifted off to sleep. 

\--------------

“Hey, there she is!” Chris cheered from the doorway as he carried a small bouquet of flowers. Followed by Downey who held a big brown teddy bear, Mackie holding onto balloons and Scarlett who recorded the whole thing. 

“Well she doesn’t look dead, so that’s good!” Downey said smiling at you. 

“Love you too Downey, now hand over the teddy and no one gets hurt.” The group laughed as he handed over the bear into your urging grabby hands. You instantly wrapped your arms around it, burying your face in the chest of it. “It’s so soft.” Voice muffled.

“I feel left out. I thought you loved me Y/N.” Seb commented, pouting from where he leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

“Aww, we love you, Sebby! Here,” you moved the bears face to Sebs and made kissing noises, “see it loves you!” He smiled giving the bear a kiss back, before hugging both you and the to him. 

“You’re right, it is soft.” He replied as now his head was buried in the chest, pulling it even closer to him. 

“Come on guys, sleep with the bear later. We gotta sign Y/N’s cast, check her out of here so we can celebrate!” Downey said, Scarlett too busy taking pictures and recording the whole ordeal.

“What he said, we’re in a hospital guys, try to keep it PG.” Mackie joked from the chair, smiling the whole time. You eventually lifted your head from the bear's chest, looking at their friends.

“Okay, let’s go. I’m ready to get out of here. But Chris gets to sign my cast first.”

“Yes!” Chris cheered, everyone, laughing when he jumped up fists raised in victory. The group left Seb to help you change as they waited for your doctor to come in to discharge you from the hospital and give you your prescription and the rules you needed to follow in regards to your recovery and therapy. Soon enough, the group of friends left the hospital not much longer and went to celebrate, all very glad that you survived the close call you experienced. Seb happy most of all, that the love of his life was alive and would recover nicely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a great weekend! 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated luvs


End file.
